1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to logs and, more particularly, to a video tape log device of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Video tapes are used to record movies, sports events and the like by video tape recorders from television sets, other video tape recorders and the like. Since the tapes usually play for a number of hours, more than one event is usually recorded on each video tape. When a particular event is to be replayed on the tape, the user must either remember the location of the event on the tape or search for it by playing portions of the tape through. This latter procedure is time-consuming. Moreover, once an extensive number of video tapes are filled with movies and other recorded events, it becomes difficult to find them or even to remember what is available to play by video tape.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved way of keeping track of video tapes and their recorded segments for easy and rapid replay when desired. Such device should be simple, inexpensive and capable of identifying the type, location and condition of the segment on the tape so that the segment can be easily located for replay and can be noted for reworking so that it can be replaced, transferred or edited, as desired, when the tape user wishes to up-date his or her tapes.